


Sinking

by Spannah339



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Water, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: The world seemed to spin as Jackie dodged another blow, ducking under the large metal pipe swung at him. He was breathing heavily, his movements becoming slow as he tired. A large gang of thugs had cornered him, pinning him in the corner of a warehouse, where he was unable to fly to a better position. His strength was fading and he was beginning to fear he wasn’t going to get out of here safely.He’d fallen back to defending - no longer wanting to take down this gang, just wanting to survive. Pressing his back to the corner, he stood on the balls of his feet, taking long breaths as the gang surrounding him paused for a moment.“We nearly got him, boys,” one of them said, a grin covering his face.“Being a bit rude to those of us who aren’t boys in our midst, aren’t you?” Jackie asked through his quick breaths. He flicked his hands a few times, rolling his shoulders in an effort to prepare himself for the next wave he knew was coming. This was bad.





	Sinking

The world seemed to spin as Jackie dodged another blow, ducking under the large metal pipe swung at him. He was breathing heavily, his movements becoming slow as he tired. A large gang of thugs had cornered him, pinning him in the corner of a warehouse, where he was unable to fly to a better position. His strength was fading and he was beginning to fear he wasn’t going to get out of here safely. 

He’d fallen back to defending - no longer wanting to take down this gang, just wanting to survive. Pressing his back to the corner, he stood on the balls of his feet, taking long breaths as the gang surrounding him paused for a moment. 

“We nearly got him, boys,” one of them said, a grin covering his face. 

“Being a bit rude to those of us who aren’t boys in our midst, aren’t you?” Jackie asked through his quick breaths. He flicked his hands a few times, rolling his shoulders in an effort to prepare himself for the next wave he knew was coming. This was bad. 

“Enough smart talk,” one of the thugs growled and they began again, changing him. He blocked a blow with his wrists, wincing as the wooden bat slammed into his arm. Hopefully, that wasn’t broken. 

There was no time to recover, another blow slammed into his side, too quickly for him to react to. He staggered forward, grunting, and spinning just in time to catch a fist. He flung the woman who had thrown the punch back, shoving her into another man. 

Something slammed into the back of his knee and he found himself kneeling, pain bursting up his leg. He gritted his teeth, grabbing the arm of another attacked and using it to pull himself up. Don’t stay down. 

Duck. Dodge. Block. Breaths were coming faster and his back was solid against the wall. 

Duck. Dodge. Block. He couldn’t hold them forever. There were too many. It wasn’t going to work. 

Duck. Dodge - pain burst across his leg and he cried out, collapsing to the ground as his leg gave out. He rolled over, catching a hand flying towards his head and flinging the owner into the wall. But a foot connected with his side and the air was thrown out of him in a gasp. Another foot slammed into his head and he rolled into himself, arms over his head to protect it from any more blows. 

Tears pricked his eyes as they continued to beat him - he could do nothing but endure. Nothing he could do but call for help.

That was his only option - he had failed on his own. Slowly, he moved one hand to the button on his wrist, pressing it firmly - in doing that he had sent an SOS back home. And maybe someone would come for him. 

He let out a small gasp as his hands were grabbed and roughly pulled behind him. He tried to pull them free but a coarse rope was wrapped around his wrists, bound a little too tight for comfort. Then large hands grabbed his head and he snarled, trying to snap at the fingers by his mouth. 

Stars danced across his vision as his head was slammed into the ground, then darkness swallowed him when a blindfold was pulled roughly over his eyes. His legs were bound next, then he was hauled to his feet, swaying slightly in his dazed and bound state. 

A hand shoved him forward and he stumbled, suddenly losing his balance. For a moment, blind terror swallowed him - he couldn’t see the ground, couldn’t catch himself if he could. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder, hauling him to his feet again. 

He was shoved forward again, but this time the hand didn’t leave his shoulder and he began to shuffle slowly, unsure of where he was going. He began to regain his breath, though his heart didn’t slow its rapid beating. 

“Thanks for the blindfold - I was getting tired of seeing your ugly mugs,” he said, trying to keep his voice light and void of pain. He had to at least act like he was in control of the situation. 

Pain suddenly exploded in his stomach and he folded in on himself, a huff of air escaping his mouth. The fear in him grew larger - he had no way of knowing where any blows were coming. 

_ Don’t show them your fear. The others will be here soon, you’ll be fine, _ he told himself. 

The air changed - they had come outside. It was cold, late autumn, and the sharp smell of the sea filled Jackie’s nose. They kept moving and suddenly dread filled his body. The sea. 

He had to get away. Moving quickly, he headbutted in the general direction of the person whose hand was on his shoulder and was rewarded with a satisfying collision. 

He ducked instinctively, feeling a fist flying over his head. Closing his eyes, he listened, trying to sense where his enemies were. 

A knee slammed into his back and he was thrown forward, sudden weight pressed down on him. He grunted in pain, his cheek pressed into the hard gravel. Hot breath blew past his ear as someone leaned over him, a hand holding his head down gently. 

“You’ve done, hero,” a voice whispered in his head, sending the hair on the back of Jackie’s neck standing on end. “You are mine.” 

“Ask me out for dinner first,” Jackie muttered, half into the stones under him. He let out a hiss of pain as his cheek was ground into the gravel, then another as he was pulled back to his feet by his hair. 

“Enough funny business,” someone growled, and they began their slow walk again. This time Jackie couldn’t think of anything to quip back - he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk another unseen beating. 

The gravel changed to wood under his feet and his heart began beating louder. They were on the pier. He couldn’t get out, he couldn’t free himself. Was this really the end of Jackieboy Man? 

They stopped, and Jackie could tell they had reached the end of the pier. His heart was beating rapidly, his hands shaking slightly behind him. Surely this was just a fear game - they were just trying to scare him. 

Well, it had worked. 

“Goodbye, Jackieboy Man,” a voice said, and he knew it wasn’t just a scare tactic. 

“No,” he began, sudden terror removing any thoughts of staying cocky. “No - no don -” 

A solid shove sent him stumbled forward and for a second, he was falling. Then he slammed into the water, air escaping him as the sea closed over him. Blind panic filled him and he tried to crawl his way up, but his hand were still tied, his legs only dragging him deeper. 

He couldn’t see. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die. He was going to die. 

He tried to kick with his legs tied together, but he had no idea how far above him the surface was, no idea how deep he was. His lungs were beginning to beg for air, but he couldn’t breathe. Panicked, he began to pull at his bonds, now much tighter from the salt water bloating them. 

Some still rational part of him was telling him to calm down, to stop thrashing, to conserve his oxygen. But he couldn’t see and he  _ needed to breathe _ and fear wouldn’t listen to anything rational. 

His chest was tight, his lungs burning. He was beginning to lose energy, his limbs moving slower, his steady decent unslowed. 

He tried again, kicking with both legs at once but the water was too deep, too far above him. He wasn’t going to be able to do it. He was going to die here, drifting in the dark. For some reason, that didn’t bother him anymore. He was floating, existing in another plane, sailing through the sky away from existence. 

A sigh escaped him, taking with it the last of his air. 

Something grabbed the back of his suit. A hand - he was moving, faster this time. Then a burst of cold air as he was hauled to the surface. Voices echoed in the distance, a warm, solid form behind his head. 

“Stay with me Jackie!” 

More hands grabbed him - he was laid on rough ground. Hands pulled off his blindfold and sudden light exploded into his vision. He groaned, a mouthful of water escaping. The rough bindings on his wrists were suddenly pulled away, and his hands laid by his side. 

“We got you, Jackieboy.” 

Pressure on his chest - water exploded out of his mouth and he started coughing, slowly coming back to himself. He was vaguely away of Henrik couching behind him, supporting his head. 

He was slowly helped to a sitting position, more water bursting out of him as he coughed violently. Air - blessed air - finally made its way into his lungs and he gasped, another cough bursting out a moment later. 

“Steady, we have you,” Henrik said, a hand solidly on his shoulder. Jackie shuddered, suddenly cold to the bone. A blanket of some kind was laid over his shoulder and he glanced up to see Chase standing over him. He was dripping wet, clearly having been the one to drive in after Jackie

“You good bro?” his brother asked and Jackie nodded, shivering again. He pulled the blanket tightly around his shoulders, shaking. 

“We need to get him someplace warm,” Henrik said, looking up at Chase. The younger ego nodded, and Henrik gently helped Jackie to his feet. At some point during the rescue, the bindings on his legs had been cut as well. 

“You need to be more careful,  _ dummkopf _ ,” Henrik berated as they slowly made their way away from the sea. “You are lucky we were not far.” 

“S-s-sor-rry,” Jackie chattered, still shaking. 

“Hey, we’re just glad you’re safe man,” Chase said, laying a hand on Jackie’s shoulder. “I dunno what we would have done if…” he trailed off, letting out a long breath. “I was worried.” 

“You are safe now,” Henrik said quietly. Jackie nodded, another shudder racking his body. But he was beginning to warm a little. 

“Th-thank you,” he said quietly. “I - I’m sorry I c-couldn’t…” 

“Hey, none of that. Sometimes there’s battles you can’t fight alone, okay? That’s what we’re for,” Chase said. He squeezed Jackie’s shoulder and moved forward to open the car door. 

Jackie shivered again, watching as Chase opened the door with a flourish. 

Why couldn’t his friend follow his own advice? 

 


End file.
